Supreme Lookout Reinchiri
Supreme Lookout Reinchiri is a fighting video game and the 5th sequel to the game, Lookout Reinchiri, and direct sequel to Ultimate Lookout Reinchiri. It was announced for the PlayStation 3, the Xbox 360, the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DSXL and the Wii U consoles by the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Productions. Like previous installments, Supreme Lookout Reinchiri offers many new features. Supreme Lookout Soul, a very advanced version of the Lookout Soul which is an advanced Dragon Soul. It triples your power for 10 seconds. The Supreme Zone is a new zone placed in the game. The zone defies gravity if controlled right. It it a green never ending land where you must follow the given rules, but you can also just do free battles in up to 30 different environments and a 31st special unlock-able one (Supreme Waffle Land). Key: ''Italic ''' - Special/Unlockable. ' # (Super Saiyan 1-4, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-4, Sparkling Omega) #Kuro (Teen) (Super Saiyan, Super Kuro, Full Power Super Saiyan, Sapphire Super Saiyan) #Conner (Mystic, Shadow Super Saiyan, Mystic Super Saiyan, Mystic Super Saiyan 2) #Tenchi #Manticore (Ultima Stage 1-3) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, False Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-LSSSJ-10 Password) # (Stardust, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-4,'' Shooting Nova'') #Apuse (Esper, Black Rose, , Amaturasu) #Jamez "Peaz" Data (Super Saiyan 1-5, Supreme Super Saiyan, Thunder Saiyan, Crimson Saiyan, Optimal Super Saiyan) #Zion (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Scorching Super Saiyan) #DJ (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Novic (Super Namek) #Blake (All Forms) #Hideki (Super Saiyan 1-3, Supreme Super Saiyan, Destruction Super Saiyan) #Fon (Super Namek, Great Namek) #Novon (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) # (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Michael Iron (Super Saiyan 1-5, Supreme Super Saiyan 1-5, Great Ape) #Domon Kasshu (Base) #Evil Ian (Base, Full Power) #Vegitax (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Dragon Infinity Mode, Nitro Super Saiyan 1-3) #Fridge (Form 1-4, Form 5) #Super Cell (Super, Super Ultimate, Super Perfect Ultimate, Super Giant Ultimate Form) # (Tri-Powered, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Dragon Stages, Cypher Mode) ---- #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Scouter) #Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gogeta (Super Saiyan) #Gohan #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Future Trunks' sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, ) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Videl #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) #Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) #Dodoria #Captain Ginyu #Jeice #Burter #Recoome #Guldo #Bardock #Nappa #Raditz #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Dr. Atom # #Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) #Kid Buu #Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) #Broly (Super Saiyan 3) #Conner #Zion (Return) *Zion (End), Mars, and Kuzon were completely removed from the game due to being replaced with newer characters. *The game is the first not for the Wii. It had been replaced by the Wii U, for unknown reasons, most likely to prevent more glitches. Sold 50 million copies in the 1st week and had an overall rating of 8.6/10 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:TheGreatKuzon! Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Video Games